This invention relates to furniture and, in particular, to chairs and similar articles of furniture such as sofas and love seats.
It is a basic purpose of this invention .to provide an improved support and operating mechanism for chairs of the type having an integral back and seat frame which is movable between a normal upright position and a tilted or recline position, such chairs being known in the furniture industry as "incliners" or "two-way recliners".
It is also a purpose of this invention to provide an incliner chair construction wherein the weight of the integral seat and back frame and the person occupying the chair are utilized as power means to operate mechanism for moving the chair from the upright position to the tilted or recline position, and, preferably, to operate mechanism at the same time for moving a leg rest assembly from a stored position to an elevated, operative position.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a short-stroke lever concealed in the upholstery of the chair which may be operated by occupant of the chair to activate movement from the upright to the recline position.
An additional purpose of the invention is to provide a chair having recline motion which permits the use of a loose or reversible seat cushion.